1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication transmission system, and more particularly to the inter-device communication transmission system and a method thereof capable of performing an inter-device communication without being limited by an interface or a library dedicated to the platform of each device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As mobile devices advance, data exchange and communication between different devices have increasingly higher demands, such as applications among smart watches, smart remote controllers and telematics systems and mobile devices. However, each of present existing communication architectures for heterogeneous devices (such as Sony-MN2, I'm Watch, MOTOACTV, etc.) defines an application program interface (API) or library itself for the communication between different devices (such as a screen display or a function call) or require a specific platform or frame (such as a custom APP store) for the development of communications (such as I'm Watch). Since the present existing communication architectures for heterogeneous devices require specific commands for the communications between devices or the screen display, the interactive function between the devices has relatively more limitations. In addition, the interactions between the devices are defined in the API, so that the requirements for customized application programs or diversified interactions cannot be fulfilled, and application program developers require additional learning time to learn the APIs defined by different platforms, which is the main reason why the communication architecture for heterogeneous devices is not attractive to developers. If it is necessary to add more interactions, each device needs an updated API or library, thus causing a difficult maintenance of the API or library of each device.
In view of the aforementioned drawbacks of the prior art, the inventor of the present invention designed and developed an inter-device communication transmission system, a method thereof, and an inter-device application program installation method to overcome the drawbacks of the prior art and improve the industrial applicability.